Crane (BoB)
Crane 'is one of the characters who appears in Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death. He is part of the Hades army. He controls the West Oracle, the first who was attacked by the Golden Bracelets and Dark Bracelets. He is considered one of the ten most powerful Death Bracelets. Crane has one of the most odd weapons, it's not even a weapon because it's the Book of Chaos. This book lets him to create hexes and create any destructor item. His Special Ability is the same than Alex, Invisibility, that makes him invisible, but he can control the invisibility of other things. He's based off the user Cobweb. Games Appearences Battle of Bracelets Series Crane is an important character in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. His role as a newcomer is quite important: he is one of the four sages of the Hades. He is the Sage of the West Oracle, also known as the Sage of Destruction. He is considered the strategist of the Dead Army of Hades, who can control their destruction power and sometimes a fourth Hades Judge. His first mission is controling the West Oracle and watch the prisoner who has, Alex. After losing his prisoner, he tries to stop Golden Bracelets in their way to arrive to the other three oracles. Above all, he fights with Aingeru and Drake, since he found them as the guilty ones of the war which is starting in the Hades. After that, Crane changes of role. When the Golden Bracelets arrive to the fourth Oracle, defeat Andrew, the Sage of North and can go to the Anti-Zodiacal Quest, he becomes one of the Bosses of the Libra's Challenge, that is one of the last times that he appears in the game. Although he appears again to help Rhadamanthys to fight the other Bracelets in the Hades Palace. Finally, after the Death War he decides to leave the Hades and come back to the alive world. Personality This character has a quite curious personality. Crane usually shows a dark side, he always tend to be evil but that's not always. He isn't a cheater and controls the rules. He is also a quiet person, who thinks everything the several times because he hates when things aren't under control. He doesn't trust the other Sages too much because "they can't do things how they must" and "they give up pretty soon". He usually fights against Golden Bracelets, first against Alex, then against Aingeru, Pablo and Xavier and finally against a lot of them like Ainhoa, Bruno, Will; but he sometimes fights because it's his obligation. The price isn't important if the obligation is done. Although he is the Oracle of Destruction, he likes perfection. When everything is perfect the mission is done. He doesn't believe luck, if the plan went well because of luck, the plan isn't well done. He trusts Radamantis, Minos and Aeacus; he even believe they will solve the new war of the Hades. After leaving the Hades, he starts to try to change his side to a kinder one and try to make friends with people like Aingeru. Crane, Garuda Bracelet ''coming soon... Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'''Return, Health Main Ability *'Invisibility Lv. 2' *'Telekinesis' Main Weapon *'Book of Chaos' Trivia *He had been one of the Ancient Bracelets, and he appears in Grey BoB as one of them. Gallery CraneBOB.png|Crane in BoB 3 CraneBoB2.png|Crane in Grey BoB Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Teenagers Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Based off real life people Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Death Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters